


We've become echoes, but echoes are fading away

by LinnTherese



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnTherese/pseuds/LinnTherese
Summary: It's been 7 years, and Clarke can't forget.I wrote this a while ago.





	We've become echoes, but echoes are fading away

It's 4am. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night for no reason, and I can't sleep again. It makes me want to go outside, so I do. Outside there's only peace, and silence. It's nice. He always wonders why I disappear like that. I tell him I have nighmares. It's not a lie, but it's not the real truth either. He doesn't know, and it's not because it wasn't real, it's because it was too real.

He loves me, and I love him. He makes me not think of you, except for the times I still do, like now. He's a good man, but he is second best, after you. If you were here, he wouldn't be. That's why he doesn't know about you, about us.

Now I'm sitting all alone outside, the air is chilling, but it's nice and cool, not too cold, not too warm. It's on nights like this I miss you the most. I close my eyes, it's like you are near me, watching over me, like you said you would.

It's been a lifetime, but it feels like a moment. It's been 7 years since you left me.

\- I'll always be with you-

But you're not. I still cry sometimes, that's the times I know you are around me, if it's in the wind, or whatever I don't know. I just know you're around. I feel safe, loved. I feel like my body is coming to life again, you are my life.

You had my heart from the moment we met. I couldn't help it, neither could you. And when we finally put those feelings into actions that's when we both knew what the word soulmate ment.

You said love was weakness when we first met, maybe it was. I've never felt as weak, or as strong as I did when I was with you. You made me everything I am today.

Still, it's been 7 years. 7 long years without you, and I'm as happy now as I'll ever be. I love him with what I have to give. No matter what happens later on, a piece of my heart will always beat for you. That little piece of my heart that you own, is the one piece that keeps all the other pieces together. I love him because of you. Sounds strange, but without you I wouldn't be me, and I know you would want me to be happy.

He will never have all my heart, you have your space there, and I know you'll never go away.

I'll be as happy as I can during the daytime. But I'm as happy as I'll ever get when you visit me in my dreams, because I know it's not just dreams. It's you talking to me, it's us being together again. And in the end, that's really all I want.

We have a forever love. Doesn't matter that you're not alive. It's still forever.

Wrote this while listening to Aquilo Silhouette, thinking about Clexa and being a mess at the same time. Lol

I just have so many emotions when it comes to the whole Clexa thing. It's super hard letting it go. Anyway, drop a comment and let me know what you think ;)


End file.
